It is well known that garden pests, such as leaf eating beetles, such as Japanese beetles, squash beetles, Mexican bean beetles, potato beetles and the like in the past were best disposed of by hand picking these pests from outdoor garden plants and flowers. However, this method is not only time consuming but one may not be sure that all the pests are disposed of when working in a garden with heavy vegetation.